kocnomadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Getting the most out of ascention protection.
You need TWO cities. Go to your cities and see which ones you spent the least money on in terms of di's and guardians. Park them next to each other.... mine are literally holding hands on adjacent plains. You need at least million wagons (more if you have a load of stuff, you will be thanking me for this later). Ascend one of the cities (this shall now be known as city 1). All of your supplies and troops should now live here! Get your rally point to level 9, first thing to do so you can move troops around effectively, reins, etc etc. Stretch out the 18 days of protection. So 3 days, ascend another level, 3 days asecend another level... 3 days. Towards the end of day 18...... (with an hour or 2 of protection left) ascend the city next door (this shall be known as city 2). Ship all of your supplies and troops to this city now (again do the rally point first so you can move stuff around) From city 1 unassign all of your roled knights, and reassign the whole lot over to city 2 (send one with each march of troops you are moving). Once the city is empty of all troops, supplies, knights...... abandon it! Then from city 2..... retake the plain city 1 was just on and rebuild your city again. You now have 18 days to get this back up to ascention levels (easy peasy). Myself personally i get the castle up to level 5 as fast as i can, and get my fey tower back in so i am not a city down crafting. Once the 18 days are up with city 2....... repeat the process. Ship all troops, supplies and knights back to city 1..... ascend it. another 18 days protection. Abandon city 2 and rebuild it ready for the end of the next 18 days. NOTES! The bot does not like it when a city just dissapears from your auto transport route! DELETE YOUR TRANSPORTS BEFORE ABANDONING A CITY. If you do not, it is not the end of the world BUT you will have to removed all your bots right down to reloading greasemonkey for transports to work again! Delete the transport settings trust me its hella lot easier than resetting your bots every 18 days ;) Reset the settings once your cities are back on the map again. Setting up a city moving tab! It may seem like something quite obvious, but without my city moving tab i could be there for hours reassigning troops and supplies. With it moving my whole city takes 25 minutes. March speed, reassign speed, load and march size are all good things to have on a city moving tab :) At the end of each day before logging off, i take 600 of my wagons and park the days aether in a wild close to my cities. That means if anyone comes a visiting all they will get is gold.